Tears and Rain
by Glasgow
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Et si John n'avait pas été aussi fort que Sherlock l'avait prévu? Deathfic


Voilà une éternité que je n'avais pas écrit une deathfic et pour le coup ça m'avait manqué. Eh oui que voulez-vous, je dois être maso XD Quoi qu'il en soit je me suis régalée en écrivant ceci et j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Abrité sous un grand parapluie noir, demeurant volontairement en retrait, discret, Sherlock dévisageait une à une les quelques personnes de l'assistance. Mycroft et son éternel visage imperturbable. Eprouvait-il quelque chose à cet instant ? Son frère n'aurait su le dire. Après tout n'avait-il pas dit un jour que toute vie était amener à se finir, ressentir quelque chose dans ces condition n'était pas un avantage ? Qu'il connaisse la personne impliquée y changerait-il quelque chose ? Pas certain.

Mrs. Hudson, soutenue par Lestrade, pleurait sans discontinuité. Les yeux rouges, les mains tremblantes, sans l'aide du policier elle se serait très certainement écroulée. Sherlock en éprouva de la culpabilité. Il estimait tant cette femme alors la voir aussi affligée par sa faute… Elle venait de perdre son petit et réagissait telle une mère à cette torture.

Lestrade semblait avoir vieilli de quelques années durant les derniers jours. Epuisé, le visage las, il était anéanti et sans nul doute se sentait-il coupable de n'avoir pu empêcher le drame. C'était bien son genre. Sherlock voyait ses mains trembler et un tic animer régulièrement sa joue. Le manque. Le détective était bien placé pour en reconnaître les signes. Il était certain qu'une fois sorti d'ici il filerait dans le pub le plus proche et boirait jusqu'à oublier son propre nom. Encore une vie gâchée par sa faute.

Molly pleurait en silence, discrète comme toujours… Donovan, Anderson et quelques policiers, parfaitement immobiles, et le visage grave… Une femme blonde que Sherlock n'avait jamais vue mais dont il pouvait aisément deviner l'identité… Même cheveux blonds, petite taille, visage blond, yeux bleus intenses. Une femme simple, naturel, mignonne. La sœur de John. Regard perdu dans le vague elle semblait loin de la scène qui se jouait là, comme pour se préserver. Et pour finir une foule de visages inconnus, amis, anciens camarades d'université, frères d'armes… Sherlock ignoraient qui ils étaient et s'en fichait. Ce qui importait c'était leurs mines tristes, certains pleuraient, d'autres gardaient les yeux baissés, tous étaient affligés, preuve que John avait si bien su les toucher, laisser sa marque.

Et au milieu ce cercueil fleuri qui semblait comme narguer le détective. Le parfait écho de ce cercueil identique quoi que vide qui avait été porté en terre un an plus tôt. Mais celui-ci n'était pas vide, bien au contraire. Dans ce cercueil reposait John Watson. Et le cœur de Sherlock avec lui.

Mycroft lui avait annoncé la funeste nouvelle quatre jours plus tôt et le logicien supposé mort lui-même se sentait depuis lors totalement vide. Sa traque de Sebastian Moran commencée quelques semaines plus tôt ne l'intéressait plus, son vaste mensonge, responsable du drame ne comptait plus, pas davantage que son impatience de rependre sa vie. John n'était plus, rien donc n'avait plus d'importance.

Son frère pourtant l'avait prévenu, que depuis sa mort mise en scène John s'enfonçait dans la dépression. Inquiet, Sherlock n'y avait pourtant pas porté grande attention. Le médecin pleurait son âme sœur, logique qu'il soit triste. Mais John était fort, suffisamment fort pour remonter la pente. Il avait été soldat après tout et avait su supporter ce colocataire puis compagnon au comportement si atypique. Jamais il n'avait semblé éprouver la moindre peur même lorsque sa vie était en danger. John était fort, Sherlock n'en doutait pas. Il saurait forcément patienter, même alors que tout espoir semblait perdu. Sherlock était confiant, après tout, car bien plus que pour Mrs. Hudson ou Lestrade, c'était bien pour le blond qu'il s'était sacrifié, qu'il se cachait et agissait dans l'ombre. Pour lui, pour le préserver. Mais Sherlock s'était trompé.

John n'était pas si fort. Il avait patienté, tenter de s'en remettre, mais la douleur avait demeuré, le dévorant de l'intérieur. Las, il avait choisi une journée particulièrement maussade, à l'image de son état d'esprit, pour monter sur le toit de St Barth. Il s'était recueilli, avait pleuré… Et comme son amant des mois plus tôt, il avait finalement sauté dans le vide. Seulement à l'inverse de Sherlock, Watson ne jouait pas, ne mentait pas, il n'avait rien préparé et, comme il l'avait tant désiré, s'était éteint sur ce trottoir sale qui hantait chacun de ses cauchemars depuis si longtemps.

John s'était donné la mort à cause de lui et Holmes n'avait rien vu venir. Peut-être l'avait-il aimé plus que prévu, peut-être était-il plus faible que prévu. Quelle importance à présent ? Tout était dénué de sens désormais.

Incapable de détacher ses yeux du cercueil, Sherlock serra le poing et pinça ses lèvres. C'était donc cela avoir mal, être triste. Intéressant quelque part. Pourtant il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait le supporter encore longtemps, il n'était pas armé pour cela. Un sociopathe ne pouvait encaisser tant de sensations. Surtout celles-ci. Ironiquement John lui avait appris l'amour, lentement, patiemment et avait su le rendre heureux. A présent c'était lui encore qui lui apprenait la douleur de la perte. Un excellent professeur qui avait su dompter son cœur en d'autres temps pour mieux l'écraser aujourd'hui. Pourtant l'apprentissage n'était pas complet, le détective se sentant incapable de pleurer. Verser des larmes, voilà quelque chose qu'il ne savait plus faire depuis sa plus tendre enfance. A cet instant pourtant il aurait aimé en être capable, pour se confirmer que John, son John, avait su le rendre tout à fait humain. Peut-être aussi parce que cela aurait pu contribuer, au moins un peu, à soulager son cœur à la torture.

Fermant les yeux, les images se succédèrent dans son esprit. John souriant, l'embrassant, l'aimant… Un John heureux, amoureux. L'époque du bonheur, pour le temps que cela avait duré. Puis un John triste, pleurant, suppliant, se recueillant sur une tombe qu'il ignorait vide, le désespoir suintant de chacun de ses gestes.

Sherlock souleva brusquement les paupières en sursautant. Comme il avait été stupide ! Plus que les avertissements de Mycroft, c'était bien la conduite du médecin qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Watson n'avait rien fait pour dissimuler son état mais lui n'y avait vu que du feu, désirant que rien ne change jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide à se dévoiler. Jamais il n'avait été aveugle, pourtant il n'avait rien vu, il avait été si égoïste.

Avec la promesse de revenir dès le lendemain pour y trouver calme et solitude, Sherlock se détourna du spectacle affligeant qui se tenait toujours devant lui. Plus la force, plus l'envie, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Tandis qu'il sortait lentement du cimetière, une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre et une autre encore… Il pleurait enfin, mais n'en éprouva pas le moindre soulagement. Amère constat. Il s'en doutait de toute façon, sa vie s'était arrêtée quatre jours plus tôt au pied de St Barth en même temps que John s'éteignait. Liés pour toujours.

**THE END.**


End file.
